


1 + 5 sentences expanded

by askandiwilllie



Series: 1+5 Sentences [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, implied loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: Expanded versions of some chapters of 1+5 sentences.Original 1+5 chapter number in chapter title.





	1 + 5 sentences expanded

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Somnophilia, Rape/Non-Con Elements

Henry feels like he is going to explode, after all is the first home he see his mom in a bikini

Or rather, mostly in a bikini, he amends to himself as he noticed the thin strings untied, the black cloth of the skimpy bikini simply draped across her chest as she laid in the sun.

After a long moment of ogling her body, he finally glanced up to her face, seeing the dark sunglasses turned toward him, making him instantly flush in embarrassment and begin to stutter out an apology. Which petered out when Regina didn’t even twitch, and Henry realized with a jolt of excitement that she was asleep, and tested his theory by softly calling for a couple times. After receiving no response again, he moved closer, kneeling down next to her lounger and tentatively reaching out a hand to touch her arm, then, when she didn’t move, her thigh.

She remained still, breathing evenly, and he pinched the string of her bikini top between his fingers, slowly pulling it off, watching in excitement as the drag of fabric made her nipples perk. Once the top was laying on the ground, he reached out, brushing a fingertip against one nipple, then testing its firmness with a light pinch between thumb and forefinger.

After a couple minutes of light touches, Henry decided that the angle wasn't working for him, and he carefully climbed onto the lounger as well, knees on either side of Regina's thighs. The lounger creaked, but seemed to accept the additional weight, and Henry immediately returned his hands to Regina's breasts, feeling their weight, her nipples hard against his palms.

Then, because he could, he leaned forward, moving one hand to brace himself against the back of the lounger, and wrapped his lips around the exposed nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Regina shifted then, inhaling deeper through her nose, and Henry froze, glancing up at her. He still couldn't see her eyes through the dark glasses, but after several moments and no further movement, he relaxed again, and circled his tongue around the tight bud.

Moving back and forth between her nipples, Henry got them both hard as pebbles, then sat up again, enjoying the appearance of his efforts.

Then his gaze slipped down and he realized, he could do _whatever he wanted_.

Scooting back and shifting to press one knee between Regina's, he brought his hands to her hips, toying with the strings there for a long moment before making up his mind and slowly pulling the knots open. He hesitated again, wondering if he should really cross the line he was about to cross, and as he contemplated it, Regina shifted, one knee drawing up slightly then relaxing out to the side as she sighed, leaving her core exposed, only covered by the loosened bikini bottoms.

Henry's breath suspended, his heart pounding his blood directly into his dick as he stared at the barely visible damp patch on the fabric. He forgot to even check to see if Regina had awoken, but since she didn't move again, he wasn't concerned. Or he wouldn't have been, if his brain could think about anything other than the sight before him.

His fingers shook a little as he reached out, drawing the fabric away and exposing his mother's sex, smooth lips just barely glistening with wetness, small trimmed patch of hair above her clit that poked out a little between her folds.

"Holy shit," Henry whispered. Reaching out, he brushed a finger down her sex, dipping inward to see the silky arousal. Lifting his hand back up to examine his finger, he tentatively stuck his tongue out, licking it. His eyes went wide in surprise at the taste, and he moved further back, nudging between her legs so he could lay down with his face close to her sex.

He started with a quick lick to her clit, and glanced up when her hips twitched. Then, as she settled again, he moved down to slide his tongue between her folds, lapping at her with long strokes and pointing his tongue to push into her entrance. He hadn't thought that going down would've tasted good, but he was rapidly becoming addicted to his mother's pussy, and could only hope and pray that once she was awake, she'd let him do this again.

That thought reminded him that he was on borrowed time, and he reluctantly pulled away, reaching into his pants to pull out his aching cock, already slick with precum.

Shifting on the lounger, he pushed Regina's legs further apart so they hung off each side, and with her sex exposed, he lined himself up. His head pressed against her entrance and he paused there, feeling the heat of her. After a moment, he pushed forward, sliding into her and letting out a moan at the sensation of tight wetness surrounding him.

"Oh fuck, Mom," Henry moaned, leaning forward as his hips met hers.

This time he couldn't pause, sliding immediately into a quick rhythm, grace and finesse a distant thought, along with worries of waking her. He was took consumed with need, driven by instinct as he pounded into his mother, fucking her hard.

Suddenly the tightness around his cock constricted further and he yelped and jerked, pumping his release deep inside, not even considering how he might explain that.

Panting, he held himself up with shaking arms, his eyes squeezed shut. When he began to calm down, he opened his eyes to see Regina, sunglasses now resting on top of her head, looking straight at him.

"M-Mom," Henry stuttered, panic rising in him. How could he explain this? His dick was still inside her, there was no way to pretend this was anything other than what it was.

Regina chuckled and reached up to run fingers through Henry's sweaty hair. "It seems my little prince isn't so little anymore, hm?" she observed, and Henry moaned loudly when she clenched around him.

"How... how long have you been awake?" he asked, afraid to know the answer, but also beginning to relax a little, as clearly she wasn't about to freak out at him.

Smirking, Regina answered, "Since you pulled my top off. I wanted to see what you were planning on doing. I didn't think you'd have the guts to fuck your own mother, but I'm certainly not complaining."

Henry swallowed hard and gave an experimental thrust of his hips, pleased that he was still hard inside her. "So... does that mean we can do this more?"

Regina wiggled down a little on the lounger, lifting one leg to wrap around Henry's waist and hooking one arm around the other to hold it up, the change in angle making him sink deeper into her. Her voice was a little breathy as she said, "I think we can."

 


End file.
